Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in her piano school, Nadia needs to master at least $160$ songs. Nadia has already mastered $26$ songs. If Nadia can master $5$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take her to move to the maestro level?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Nadia will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Nadia Needs to have at least $160$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 160$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 160$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 5 + 26 \geq 160$ $ x \cdot 5 \geq 160 - 26 $ $ x \cdot 5 \geq 134 $ $x \geq \dfrac{134}{5} \approx 26.80$ Since we only care about whole months that Nadia has spent working, we round $26.80$ up to $27$ Nadia must work for at least 27 months.